Fire
by xxDraconBaconxx
Summary: a fire starts in the friends apartment block! WARNING: sad


Chandler and Joey were sat playing foosball when Rachel walked in. she was 7 months pregnant and really rather big

"Hey Rach, is Monica ready for me now?" Chandler asked, barley looking up from the game table.

"Not quite yet, she said she should be done in about 10-15 minutes." Rachel replied, before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and sitting down on the couch.

5 minutes later the guys had finished there game and were sat watching a car chase on telly. Suddenly the fire alarm started beeping, they both jumped out there seat's and Rachel started screaming

"OhMiGod there's a fire, help me, help me" she cried, Chandler and Joey just looked panic struck.

"We got to get to get out of here, and calm down Rachel, you'll upset the baby." Chandler screamed, then the 3 of them made there way outside.

They entered the parking lot and found Phoebe and Ross running towards them.

"I could here the alarm from my building. Is it a real fire?" Ross gasped, searching for air. They all looked up to see if they could see fire anywhere in the apartment, Phoebe gasped

"OhMiGod, Chandler it's coming from your flat." All five of them whipped around to see smoke and a bright orange light coming form the window of apartment 20. You could here fire engines in the background as the 5 just stared at the fire.

"OhMiGod, Monica's still in there" Chandler suddenly said, panic written all over his face and before anyone could stop him he had raced back into the apartment block, the girls started screaming for him to come back while Ross and Joey just looked horror stricken, but it was like Chandler's actions had put them in gear as well and Joey too raced inside the block to help Chandler. At this point both Phoebe and Rachel started crying, Ross also wanted to enter and help his friends but decided to stay here comfort both girls.

There fire men drove quickly into the parking lot about a minute later, Phoebe and Rachel both stood crying onto Ross's shoulder, waiting for Joey and Chandler to return with Monica. Suddenly Ross saw movement and straightened up, causing both girls to momentarily stop crying. Joey emerged from the burning building, he had Monica in his arms who seemed to be either asleep or unconscious, there was also no sign of Chandler. Joey half ran towards his 3 friends, he also seemed to be crying. He handed Monica to Ross then whispered

"Chandler's still up there." Then he turned and ran back inside, the girls began crying again as the firemen ran after Joey, screaming for him to exit the building.

It had been Monica and Chandler's 6 month anniversary as a married couple the day of the fire. Monica had been excited because earlier that morning she had found out she was pregnant, although it was a big step she thought her and Chandler were capable of taken care of a child. Rachel had help her set up a romantic dinner which she could tell Chandler over. She had cooked his favourite meal and lit candles so the place would seem cosy. She had gone to change into her sexy dress when she taken a quick nap, during that one candle managed to fall and hit the sofa, setting it alight, eventually causing the whole place to set alight. Chandler had ran to his wife's rescue and found her unconscious, however since he had been smoking for the majority of his life his lungs were rather smaller than others and couldn't take the amount of smoke. Joey had come after his friend; Chandler made him promise to get Monica to safety. Joey managed to get Monica to safety; however he refused to leave Chandler behind and went back into the burning building. The firemen were able to put out the fire out, but it was sadly too late to rescue Chandler and Joey.

Monica spent a week in intensive care, and another month in hospital. She suffered from a nervous breakdown when she got told about Chandler and Joey and cried for weeks and weeks. She came of lightly from the fire, with only a few minor burns on her legs and arms, and as if by a miracle the baby inside her survived. Monica checked out of the hospital and moved in with Phoebe. Not able to face going back to the burnt apartment. About a month later Rachel gave birth to a baby girl named Emma, Monica helped Ross and Rachel with her little niece and soon she was also given birth. Monica had twins that day. To baby boys. She called them Chandler and Joey and was able to find an apartment of her own in Phoebe's block. Ross, Rachel and Phoebe helped race the twins, and soon they also had Mike to help. Before long they were old enough to walk and talk, and were even special little grooms men and Phoebe and Mike's wedding. However, soon they were older and wanted new brothers and sisters, so Monica took the plunge and decided to adopt. An mother from Ohio decides to let Monica have her child when it is born. Monica also decided to buy a house in Westchester, so she could get away from the bad memories of the city and raise the kids in a friendly, family area. She managed to buy a house, and sadly Rachel decided to also move away, to Paris where she had a great job offer. Monica ended up adopting twins, a girl named Erica and a boy name Jack. Rachel stayed in the city after Ross chased her to the airport, and Monica lives in Westchester with her 4 children and her friends often come and visit her and help out.


End file.
